Illumina, Sword of Light
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: This is the eighth chapter in the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.


Illumina, Sword of Light  
Tvam's Holy Weapon  
  
Note: A weary galaxy nomad named Drakk has fought all the battles he can. He is a shape-shifter with great power, but now worn with battle scars and age has no use for his sword Illumina. Knowing of T'vam's courage, he grants her his life essence in the form of the sword to help her fight against evil. This is the eighth chapter in the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"Art thou an adventurer, One who passes through the waterfalls we call danger To find the true nature of the legends beyond them? If this is so, then seeketh me."—Opening narration from Episode 1 of 'Nadia: Secret of Blue Water'  
  
Chapter 1—The Course toward Home  
  
T'vam had awoken from a deep sleep as one of her Cadets notified her of a hailing frequency from a beaten up battle cruiser called the Golden Guardian. She told her to patch the frequency through. "Captain, I have been impressed with your strength as well as your formidable nature in the face of adversity. Permit me if I may, but I must present you with a gift.", the Admiral of the Golden Guardian said. Alice Howell, a Science Cadet told T'vam about the Admiral's background and that he requested permission to come aboard the Joan of Arc. Although T'vam didn't know the Warrior Drakk personally, she had a feeling that he could be trusted and his words were sincere. Allowing the Golden Guardian to enter the Arc's doc and soon the elderly but very impressive Warrior emerged from his beloved vessel. "She's a little rusty, just like myself. I'm too old, and I have seen far too many battles in my lifetime. I would also like for you to have the Golden Guardian. My life force is slowly eking away, and I know my beauty will be in your capable hands. Are you leading me to the Captain ?", Drakk said, cautiously hobbling on his expertly crafted wooden cane. The young security Ensign Nocturne led him to the bridge, giving him a small tour along the way.  
  
Chapter 2—Drakk's Gift to T'vam  
  
As Drakk approached the Captain it seemed as though he was in a sacred place of worship. The sword in his large hilt gleamed with an almost ethereal glare. Tentatively, he limped up to the Captain and placed his massive, weathered hands upon her shoulders. "So good to finally meet you face to face, Admiral Firestorm. I have heard about your many journeys.", T'vam complimented, smiling gently. "I am far more honored to meet you, M'lady. You have impressed me entirely with your fine vessel, your valiant crew, and your innumerable admirable qualities.", Drakk said, in response. "As a sign of my admiration, I am granting you my sword, Illumina. It has seen many wars, just as I have. My life force will be within that weapon, and I vow to protect you from evil.", Drakk said, lowering his hands and keeping his eyes transfixed on the Captain. T'vam nodded. "I am humbled by your altruistic gift, my friend.", she said, her hands opened to accept the Illumina. It glowed brightly, almost blinding T'vam and her crew. The form of Drakk Firestorm began to fade into nothingness as the sword became white and pure as snow. As the light around her dimmed, T'vam felt immense warmth and security in her soul. "Thank you, Drakk. Your assistance is highly appreciated.", she thought to herself, seating herself in her commanding post. The Arc was still on her course toward the Delta Quadrant. "Sir, your orders ?", Dianthus questioned, very attentive to her post. "Straight on.", T'vam said, thrusting her index finger in front of her. Perhaps Starfleet could use the Golden Guardian for another crew, of course, when she was refurbished and renewed. For the time being, the Guardian was still in the Arc's harbor. It had lost its luster, and had a few dents and dings in its armor plating. With work, it would be restored to its former glory. It would be what Drakk would've wanted. T'vam was certain that he would be enthralled with the plans she had for the Guardian, but what really mattered now was heading toward Moonstone, the Starfleet base where it all began.  
  
Epilogue  
  
T'vam and her crew had been invited by Chief Yeoman Goshen to have a recognition ceremony on the Moonstone. Cayman Goshen had a special surprise in store for T'vam and her crew. Even she didn't know what it would be, despite her psychic abilities. It would take some time to arrive to the Moonstone but the crew was already enthusiastically anticipating their arrival to the ceremony. The crew had been out in space for longer than anyone cared to count. It would be good to be heading back to familiar faces and familiar sights.  
  
To be continued...  
  
In the next chapter, Shining Future, T'vam and her crew are uplifted for their bravery, discoveries, theories and nerves of steel in the tumult of the storm. An old friend from the Academy, Nysa Su delivers the opening speech for the award ceremony. Learn more of our dedicated, dynamic Captain's past in Shining Future, the ninth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 30, 2002 


End file.
